tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akagi Asami
Akagi Asami (赤城あさみ) is a main character of Constellation☆Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Aries (ミュウ牡羊座). Basic bio The little-understood Asami is one of the few Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Asami works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate Mew uniform she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Asami will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze “. Personality The little-understood Asami is one of the few Mews born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Asami works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate Mew uniform she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Asami will confess her favourite music genre as “Rhythm and Ooze “. Appearance Asami Asami has blue eyes with blonde hair tied into a braid. She usually wears a saffron dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her school uniform is a saffron dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a saffron dress with matching boots and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Aries As Mew Aries, her hair becomes saffron, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. She gains a pair of ram horns and a ram tail. She wears a saffron dress with matching boots and gloves. She also wears a saffron neck garter around her neck with matching arm garters and a saffron leg garter is on her left leg. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a saffron flower which is located on her forehead. Abilities Transformation Asami’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and raising it to her head where her Mew Mark is. Her DNA commences the morphing sequence and Asami is flung into a burst of yellow light. The endings of her hair styled into a ponytail while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in the shape of short gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy wrap around her body and manifest her Mew uniform and ram horns. She then bends over and her Ram tail pops out from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with Mew Aries performing twirls at a very high speed and then striking a pose. Weapon and attack In the original Japanese anime, her weapon is the Aries Axe and her attack is Aries Stab. The attack involves Mew Aries performing a series of jumps, cartwheels and spins before summoning a double sided axe. She pounds it on the floor, performing rhythms with it. Her Mew Mark glows and she brings the axe down, unleashing a blast of yellow energy which encases the enemy in a force field similarly shaped like an Aries. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Aries Double Side Axe and her attack is renamed to Aries Drag. Quotes * “Well, I’m Asami Akagi.”. * “You’re making us lose!”. * “Noo. Nina, what have you done?”. * “Tell me the truth!”. * “But, I...” (cries). * “And please!”. Trivia *In the manga, she owns a dog named Spy. *Asami’s father and mother are both Japanese, so she is pure Japanese. *All of Asami’s siblings end in the suffix “-mi”. The kanji character of “Mi” is Beauty. *Her favourite foods are escargot and cupcakes. *She dislikes garlic because she is allergic to it. *Asami calls all of the Mews “(Name)-san”, or “(Name)-kun” if male. Gallery 2C04FCF9-30BD-4B9C-96E7-67BF89894B65.png|Asami in her usual outfit 960A90F9-2807-40D1-9B88-6066C426F52E.png|School uniform 250CEAA3-F411-4817-802D-8838F1A2CFE2.png|Mew Aries (Asami’s Mew Form) Wildebeest.jpg|Ram Videos Category:Yellow Mews Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Mew Mews Category:Constellation☆Mew Mew Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Fairyballetprinc